resident evil 5nigthmare rebirth
by Kurosaki-Shinn
Summary: 7 anos se passaram...mass parece que nada mudou...a corporacao umbrella aparentemente destruida resnasce das cinzas pelas maos de albert wesker...um laboratorio na amazonia,intrigas,zumbis e outras criaturas e mais um traidor entre eles...


Resident evil 5-nigthmare rebirth

Capitulo 1:a partida

"_7 anos se passaram…7 longos anos... e o pesadelo finalmente parecia ter terminado,parecia que finalmente poderíamos ter uma noite de sono sem que as lembranças nos acordassem...eu estava errado... essa historia ainda esta longe do fim..."._

chris olhou para a tela do computador sem acreditar No que via,O jovem passou mais uma vez o e-mail pela tela de seu laptop...

Chris continuou,sua concentração focada ,nem o barulho de porcelana CARA quebrando em algum ponto da casa tirou sua atenção.

"_Chris se estiver lendo isso e por que provavelmente já me encontraram...não sei como me perdoar pelo que fiz, mas espero que entenda que aquilo foi por desespero,era minha família...família chris!"._

não...não pode ser!O que diabos ele quer dizer com isso!

Barry...porque esse e-mail to estranho,e claro que eu te perdôo você sabe que todos nos já te perdoamos...cara onde você esta!

"_... Tudo que me importa nessa vida miserável que eu tenho levado desde que saímos de Racoon..estou tentando ajudar de todas as formas e quando soube da sua partida para Antártida tentei fazer de tudo para ir atrás de você... isso não importa mais ,nada importa , esqueça o passado,concentre-se no futuro,quero te pedir um favor sei que não mereço mais lhe imploro para que atenda...cuide das meninas,por favor...escute consegui informações importantes sobre o paradeiro de Wesker acho que com o que consegui podemos finalmente acabar com o desgraçado e a umbrella de uma vez por todas!segundo informações obtidas por Leon, na sede francesa da umbrella (pouco depois do seqüestro de claire) descobrimos que o desgraçado partiu para algum lugar remoto na Amazônia com a ultima amostra do t-veronica!esse foi à conclusão da analise de Rebeca das informações técnicas e do esquema computadorizado que você enviou a mim quando chegou:" o t-veronica age mais muito mais rápido que o t ou ate o g-virus e se manejado por um cientista experiente pode gerar mais zumbis em duas horas do que o g ou o t em 2 dias!""._

_Barry B._

_p.s:não sei se vou ter outra chance de ver vocês...mande um abraço a todos _

_não desista...eu que não vou te perdoar se desistir...adeus..._

chris não disse nada...levantou da cadeira da sala e foi direto para seu quarto , pegou sua mala de viagem e começou a embolar um emaranhado de roupas lá dentro abriu o fundo falso do armário pegou sua clock 17 e dois pentes extras e colocou abaixo das roupas,vestiu seu uniforme tático da S.T.A.R.S guardou sua combat knife e correu em direção a escada...

aonde você pensa que vai!

Claire saiu da cozinha parando na frente da porta da casa,olhou para Chris escarlate e perguntou...

eu perguntei...aonde você pensa que vai!

Olha Claire você não vai me impedir...eu vou quer você queira ou não,e eu não devo satisfações a você de onde eu vou.Você e minha irmã mais nova e não o contrario!entendeu!

tudo bem...entendi perfeitamente!

Ótimo...agora me de licen...

Claire, no entanto deu mais um passo a frente decidida.

vou com você!

O QUEEEE?

exatamente vou com você me de só um...

O QUE DIABOS VOCE ESTA PENSANDO VOCE NÃO VAI COMIGO! ESTA LOUCA?

Claire olhou para ele como se seu irmão tivesse xingado ela da pior maneira possível.

como assim NÃO VOU!EU VOU E VOCE NÃO VAI ME IMPEDIR,AFINAL FUI EU QUEM SALVOU VOCE QUANDO O WESKER QUASE TE MATO DE PORRADA!

Chris olhou para ela sua pele vermelha a boca espumada de raiva

Chega...CLAIRE REDFIELD VOCE NÃO VAI COMIGO ATE A AMAZONIA E PONTO FINAL!

Mas claire não estava mais ouvindo já estava em seu quarto arrumando também sua mala para partir.

me de só um minutinho esta bem!já vou descer!sabe sempre quis conhecer o Brasil ouvi tantas coisa bonitas de lá de meus amigos,ah dizem que as praias lá são maravilhosas!

CLAIRE NOS NÃO ESTAMOS INDO PARA LA DE FÉRIAS!

Sim Chris desistiu...já aceitou o fato de que não conseguiria expedir sua irmã...alem disso estava errado,e começou a perceber isso,sua irmã seria de grande ajuda e também depois de tudo o que ela passou...seria ate injusto deixá-la de fora no final.chris correu para a sala e pegou o telefone ia aproveitar para chamar os outros,afinal o fim podia estar próximo e Jill e os outros não iam querer perder...


End file.
